1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method of recording a binary signal onto a magnetic record carrier, the method comprises the steps of:
a) receiving the binary signal, the binary signal comprising bits of a first polarity and bits of second polarity, the second polarity being opposite to the first polarity, PA1 (b) writing bits of the first and the second polarity onto the record carrier, and relates to an apparatus for recording the binary signal onto the record carrier. A method and apparatus as defined above is known from JP Kokai 57-181,420. PA1 (i) generating at least two write pulses of a third polarity for the first bit of the first polarity in the first sequence, PA1 (ii) generating a write pulse of the third polarity and a write pulse of a fourth polarity for the at least second bit of the first polarity occurring in the first sequence, the third polarity being opposite to the fourth polarity, PA1 (iii) generating at least two write pulses of the fourth polarity for the first bit of the second polarity in the second sequence, PA1 (iv) generating a write pulse of the third polarity and a write pulse of the fourth polarity for the at least second bit of the second polarity occurring in the second sequence.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
In the known method, a binary signal is recorded by generating write pulses at the location of leading and tailing edges of the binary signal, in order to decrease recording current and to avoid a too large current consumption and thus an overheating of the write head.